


and then came the dawn

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Series: Ron/Draco Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants what he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then came the dawn

It was eleven thirty. Draco always left at eleven thirty to get up to the fourth floor on time. He closed his eyes, laying back on his four poster, and imagined running up there now and pretending he wasn’t alone. Pretending nothing had changed, and that his father hadn’t forced him to date the girl he was supposed to marry.

He just wanted the night to be over, and dawn to come, so he could stop thinking about running up there. He wanted it to be done, but at the same time, he ached to be back behind the tapestry.

It was midnight and he was sitting behind the tapestry, sobbing silently. He heard the bell toll, and his heart broke. It was official. He wasn’t coming back.

Before the last bell tolled, the tapestry opened, and a mess of red hair poked in. Draco leapt up, staring into the eyes of Ronald Weasley. It was an awkward three seconds, before they embraced, Ron ever so gently pressing Draco to the wall. It was the most romantic sex Draco ever had, and god how he had missed Ron’s hands, which held him roughly, yet with love, equivalent to no other.


End file.
